My Animal And Other Families
by sleepy-emo
Summary: While at the park with his dog Roxas meets a very good looking man named Axel. But does Axel like Roxas as much as his cat does?  I know the summary sucks but it's my first
1. Of Sphinx Cats And Dulux Dogs

My Animal And Other Families – A Three Shots Comedy

Shot 1: Of Sphinx Cats and Dulux Dogs

Roxas was woken by the alarm clock screaming at him from his bedside table. He rolled over, groaning, and hit it onto snooze thinking that he would get an extra five minutes sleep before he had to start the day. Unfortunately Sora had other ideas, he leaned on Roxas's bed and licked his face until Roxas finally brushed him away.

He looked up into the goofy face of his golden retriever, who's tongue was still hanging out, and wiped his own face on the duvet. Roxas pushed Sora off the bed and stroked behind his ears. Before taking him for a walk Roxas went for a quick shower, which was made ten times harder by the retriever playing tug-of-war with his towel and trying to jump under the water.

Once both of them were dry Roxas got dressed in his favourite 'Sex Pistols' t-shirt, tattered jeans, Converse All Stars and 'skater' bracelets, clipped Sora's lead onto his collar and headed outside. There was another struggle as Sora thought it was a good idea to pull Roxas along the road as he tried to lock the door. Finally the blonde haired teen managed to lock the door and put the keys in his pocket and allow the hyperactive fur-ball to pull him to the park.

When they were safely inside the confines of the fenced off part of the park, reserved especially for people with dogs, Roxas let Sora off the lead and the dog bounded away, happy to have space to vent his energy. Roxas scanned the park until he found the blue haired boy he was looking for, sitting calmly on the bench the two usually sat at.

"Hey Zexion." he greeted his friend cheerfully. Zexion looked up from underneath the fringe covering one of his eyes.

"Hey Rox." The bluenette**(1)** smiled pulling a packet of Skittles out of his jacket pocket and handing some to his friend. "Where's Sora?" he asked but a loud barking signalled the arrival of the golden retriever, who came running up to them and skidded to a halt at their feet before collapsing on his back on the floor. Zexion laughed and rubbed the exhausted dog's tummy. From under the bench his own dog, Ienzo**(2)**, cautiously came out and sniffed the other.

Roxas took a sweeping look around the park and he realised that most of dogs here looked like their owners: there was Xemnas; a tough-looking sliver haired man with a similarly tough and silver-looking bulldog, there was Xaldin and Xigbar; who's rottweillers had facial markings that looked like the sideburns and eye-patch of their respective owners, and there was Vexen; a man with long, immaculately straight, blonde hair who owned an Afghan hound. He then turned his attention to the two dogs at his feet; Sora's golden, messy coat mimicked his own scruffy blonde hair and Zexion's blue hair and floppy fringe were reflected in Ienzo, a Dulux dog.**(3)**

"What you thinking Rox?" Zexion asked taking another handful of Skittles. Roxas shook his head slightly.

"You ever think that people begin to look like their pets?" he asked. Zexion raised his eyebrows at the blonde teen and pulled at his lip ring**(4) **as he studied his friend.

"You've got way too much time on your hands, dude." he said as he slapped Roxas on the back and laughed. Sora had regained some of his previous energy and went bounding off in the direction of a tall mousey-blonde boy holding the hand of a small black haired girl and a rabbit in a travel box, barking happily. Eventually when the pair made it over to the bench (this was made more difficult by Sora trying to jump on them every few steps) the black haired girl held out a tank with a small, but very elegant looking, black fish in it.

"Demyx took me to the pet store and I bought a fish with my birthday money." she beamed proudly. Demyx, Zexion's boyfriend, slumped down in between the two boys and planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"I tried to convince her to buy something less...wet but she insisted, didn't you Xion. Plus we had to pick up Myde's**(5)** ear drops." Zexion's younger sister smiled still holding out the fish. Roxas leaned forward to look closer at the black blob swimming in the glass tank.

"So what you calling him?" he asked, the child smiled.

"Oni**(6)**" Xion replied proudly. Roxas leaned back on the bench and Xion climbed onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she giggled, Roxas had know Zexion all his life and regarded Xion as his little sister too. "And," the child began ignoring the other two boys "Then me and Demyx went the the bakery and he bought me a Yum-Yum**(7)**it was..."

"Yummy?" Roxas finished making Xion laugh harder. Sora put his head on Xion's lap and stared into the small tank, eyeing the black fish intently.

A sudden hissing sound followed by ferocious barking came from across the park, making the four people and the two dogs look round. The commotion was coming from a bright red cat that was faced up against Xaldin and Xigbar's rottweillers. The rottweillers bared their teeth and sprang towards it making the cat jump in fright and dart towards the bench where the group of four were sitting. The cat sprang up onto the bench, then Roxas's head and tried to bury itself in the blond boy's neck. The rottweillers advanced on Roxas, who hugged Xion tighter as the young girl begun to tremble.

"You wanna keep those animals on leads." came a voice from behind them. The four, who Roxas sincerely wished were sitting somewhere else, turned to see a tall attractive red haired man and a fierce looking blonde woman, with a cat box, leaning against the fence glaring at Xigbar and Xaldin.

"And you wanna keep your nose out of other people's business." Xigbar replied advancing on the two older teens.

"You see," the red haired man began "it is my business because; 1) your animals are scaring this little girl here," he said indicating to Xion, who was still trembling "and 2) that's my cat they're terrorising." Xaldin snorted.

"What you gonna do? Make us leave?" The man and the woman exchanged a look.

"With pleasure." she said and flipped the latch on the cat box she was holding.

Roxas, Xion, Zexion and Demyx watched, transfixed, as a flash of what looked like beige streaked towards the two dogs and attacked; scratching, biting and hissing at the two rottweillers. Both dogs began barking in alarm, which prompted Sora to join the fray creating equal damaged to the fiercer animals as the beige streak did. Realising that they were overpowered, if the other animals joined in the fight, Xigbar and Xaldin called their dogs back and left the park. The streak jumped into the woman's arms and Sora proudly strutted back to Roxas.

"Thanks puppy," the woman said stroking Sora's head.

"Sora." Xion pipped up. The woman raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"His name is Sora." Xion said. The woman and the man smiled at the foursome on the bench.

"And who might you be cutie?" the man asked Xion.

"I'm Xion and this is Oni." she said, proudly holding out the fish.

"Nice to meet you Xion and Oni, I'm Axel" the red head said smiling a friendly smile. "and this is Lea, got it memorized?" He put his hand on the cat around Roxas's neck.

"No that's Roxas." replied Xion. Zexion laughed.

"He means the cat Xi," He ruffled his sisters hair then extended his hand to the man. "I'm Zexion and this is Ienzo, Demyx and Myde." He indicated the dog, the teen and the rabbit in turn as he introduced them.

"I'm Larxene," the blonde woman stated "and this is Arlene**(8)**." She held out the sleek animal in her arms. For the life of him Roxas couldn't make out what the hell it was.

"Is it some sort snake?" he whispered to Demyx. Unfortunately the woman heard his comment.

"She," Larxene said sounding annoyed. "is a sphinx cat." Axel started to laugh.

"I'm not gonna lie Lar it looks like a snake." he chocked out. Larxene shot him a dirty look.

"She does not look like a snake, she is a genuine pedigree sphinx cat."

"Whatever." the red head replied.

"Is your cat ok?" Demyx asked as he watched Axel begin to try to coax the cat off Roxas's neck. As he stroked the cat his fingers brushed the blonde's skin making him shiver. He looked at Axel out of the corner of his eye and saw him smirking, almost like he had meant to do that.

"Yeah he'll be all right, he's just a bit skittish when he's around dogs." During this time Sora had stood up on his hind legs, leaned on the bench and began sniffing the red thing buried in his owner's collar. As the golden retriever sniffed at the cat's head the timid animal began to unfurl itself and looked intently at Sora.

"My dog likes your cat." Roxas smiled as the cat climbed onto Sora's head. Axel smiled back at him, he had the sexiest smile Roxas had ever seen.

"My cat likes your dog." The two boys looked at each other, cyan eyes meeting jade ones. Larxene cleared her throat.

"Ax we have to get to the vet." Axel shook his head slightly and picked the russet cat off the golden dog's head. He pulled a pen out of his pocket, took Roxas's hand and wrote a phone number on it.

"That's my number, give me a call sometime and my cat and your dog could hang out." He smiled and with a swift 'goodbye' and 'nice meeting you' he and Larxene left the bewildered four sitting on the bench wondering what had just happened. Demyx was the one to finally break the silence.

"So he gave you his number Rox?" Roxas blushed slightly.

"I'm sure it's just so our pets can see each other again." Even he heard how lame it sounded. Demyx hooted with laughter.

"Oooh little Roxie's got a date!" he sang.

"It's not a date!" Roxas could feel his face redden even more as his friends dissolved into laughter around him.

_...TO BE CONTINUED..._

**Author's Note:**

**(1)** it is a word – I've seen it before...granted also used to describe him but either way it works lol

**(2) **all the animals have their respective owner's Other name and I know for a fact this is his

**(3) **for those who don't know a Dulux dog is an Old English Sheepdog named so because of it being the mascot for the Dulux paint brand

**(4) **yes I know he doesn't really have one but lip rings are hot and so is he!

**(5) **pretty sure this is his Other name but I'm not 100%

**(6) **I know this isn't right but you can't call a fish 'no i'...unless it doesn't have any that is

**(7) **I think American's call these crullers – it's like a doughnut but stick shaped not round

**(8) **again probably not right but this name anagram thing is hard :(

Until next time :D


	2. Conversations With Dogs

**Forgot to do a disclaimer for the last chapter lol I don't own any of the characters in this story, I don't even own a pet :(**

Shot 2: Conversations with Dogs

"How does this look? Too dressy?" Roxas asked. After finally plucking up the courage to call Axel, arranging a time to go over to his house and getting the address Roxas had been obsessing about what to wear for the last three hours. He had finally settled on a white shirt, black skinny jeans, his favourite necklace and a few bracelets dangling from his slim wrists. "Is this too dressy?" he asked again.

Sora cocked his head to the side and raised his ears. He jumped off Roxas's bed and sniffed at the sky blue Converse All Stars on his owner's feet. The teen sighed and scratched behind his dog's ears.

"As the saying goes; ask your dog a question...you're going crazy." Roxas picked up the phone and punched in Zexion's number, on the third ring his friend picked up.

"Aloha."**(1)**

"Zex it's Rox, I need your help."

"Hey Rox, what's up?" the other boy asked. Roxas thought for a second.

"I'm insane, that's what's up." he stated. There was a pause.

"Ok you're going to have to narrow this down for me." Zexion replied.

"I'm obsessing about what to wear on this date with Axel and I just asked Sora if he thought what I have on is too dressy." Roxas heard the other boy burst out laughing on the other end.**(2)**

"Yeah you're insane." he chocked through his laughter.

"Oh you're so funny Zexion, my sides are splitting." Roxas replied sarcastically. Zexion stopped laughing at Roxas's tone.

"Roxas will you relax! Everything is going to be fine, Axel clearly already likes you, so why are you worrying? What are you wearing?"

"This is beginning to sound like a dirty phone call." Roxas remarked.

"I'm helping." Zexion replied. "Just tell me what you're wearing."

"A white shirt and black skinny jeans."

"That's fine, listen when Demyx and I had our first date I'd literally just come from work." Zexion stated.

"Yes, but you work in a five star restaurant your uniform is black tie." the stressed out teen countered.

"All right if you want to get technical."

"Zex!" There was a definite edge to Roxas's voice now.

"Ok, ok, ok! From the sounds of it what you're wearing is fine, smart-casual is good and do that spiky thing with your hair so it's sort of sexy-messy." Roxas was surprised that his friend knew so much about style...but not that surprised, it was Zexion he was talking to – the boy looked good no matter what.

"Thanks Zex, you're a genius."

"Ma-halo."**(3)** Zexion replied, a smile evident in his voice. "Glad to help as always. Call me tomorrow and tell me everything." Roxas smiled.

"I promise. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Rox," Zexion said before his friend hung up. "don't do anything I wouldn't." He burst into another fit of laughter at the irritated sounds coming from the other end of the phone.

"Piss off Zex!" Roxas yelled at his friend and hung up. He checked the clock, he had to be at Axel's soon so he grabbed a tub of his best smelling hair jell and began trying to work his hair into something that could be classed as 'sexy-messy' even though he had no idea what that actually meant.

Once ready and having had the usual struggle with Sora while attempting to lock the door, Roxas stood outside Axel's house a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Why was he so nervous? Sure this guy was without doubt the most beautiful person Roxas had ever seen and this was the first date he had been on in about a year...

'Is this even a date?' the voice in his head asked 'You brought your dog with you.' But Axel had said to bring the goofy Labrador with him...Roxas shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of these thoughts and, with an encouraging nudge from Sora, rang the doorbell.

Axel opened the door and smiled at the teen in front of him. Roxas could have sworn his heart stopped beating there and then; Axel was wearing tight fitting black leather trousers that accentuated his muscular, yet slim, legs and a baggy purple button-up shirt that clashed slightly with his hair. Roxas could feel his face flushing as he took in the appearance of the man standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Axel said looking Roxas up and down "how you doin'?" Roxas laughed.

"That's so lame." he retorted, grinning. Axel smirked.

"Maybe, but it made you laugh." he signalled for Roxas and Sora to come in. When they were inside and the door was closed Roxas unclipped the dog's lead. Sora happily trotted over to Axel letting the older teen stroke his head.

As he watched his dog bonding with his date (yes, he decided he was going to call it a date) he felt something brushing against his legs. He looked down to see Lea, Axel's cat rubbing against his legs. Roxas bent down and stroked the cat who began to purr softly.

"He likes you." The sound of Axel's voice made Roxas look up, he was met by Axel's emerald eyes and his breath caught in his throat.

"Pardon?" he asked. The red head slowly and softly brushed the blonde's fringe out of his eyes, locking their gazes together.

"Lea doesn't come to just anyone, he must see something special in you." Roxas swallowed nervously as Axel leaned closer towards him. Roxas could smell his aftershave – it was sweet and masculine at the same time, it was tantalising. Breathing heavily, the blonde teen tried to get his brain to function but the red head's proximity and intoxicating scent made conscious thought practically impossible.

"I...um..." he finally managed. Axel smirked at him and, taking his hand, pulled him to his feet.

"Hope you like horror films 'cause I rented a load." With that he sauntered into the adjacent room, followed by the russet cat and a curious Sora. Roxas exhaled the breath he had been holding and followed the older male and the two animals into a room with a sofa and a large, wide screen TV a feeling of anticipation now settling in his stomach.

The teens were halfway into one of the films when a face suddenly appeared on the screen accompanied by a blood curdling scream made Roxas jump violently. Axel chuckled softly next to him and put his arm around the younger boy, pulling him close to his chest. The sudden contact made Roxas blush and he was thankful that the room was dark.

"Relax Roxie," Axel whispered in the blonde's ear. "no need to be scared...I'm here to protect you, got it memorized." Roxas's blush deepened.

"I...I'm not, I wasn't..." Roxas stammered. He looked up and in the light from the TV he could see Axel smirking down at him. The red head's eyes held a mischievous glint, that made Roxas's face catch fire.

"I like it when you blush." Axel stated. "It makes you look so innocent and at the same time so incredibly sexy." Roxas gulped at his words and opened his mouth to say something.

"Uh..." was all the blonde could muster as Axel took his face in his free hand and pulled the blonde haired teen so close to his their noses were almost touching.

"Quite frankly you're just too sexy for words." With that Axel crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. It was at this point that Roxas's brain stopped functioning. All he could think about was the feel of Axel's warm lips on his, nothing else was important any more.

With one hand Axel tangled his fingers in the other's soft blond hair and pulled Roxas closer, deepening the kiss, while his other hand slid up the inside of Roxas's thigh. The blonde haired teen gasped at this and Axel took this opportunity to slip his tongue past Roxas's open lips. This again made the younger boy forget about everything that was going on around him – he didn't care that he had only just met this guy and was currently engaged in what was turning into a very steamy make-out session. All he cared about was Axel, Axel kissing him, Axel touching him.

Roxas allowed Axel to pull him onto his lap and he straddled the older teens hips. He was a little shocked by his boldness but he felt Axel smirk against his lips and, filled with a new found confidence, ground his hips against the red heads. Axel moaned loudly at the contact and pulled Roxas back so he could look into his hazy, lust filled eyes.

"My room?" the red head panted, his breathing heavy from the lack of air. His bright green eyes were filled with lust and the promise of something more. Roxas wasn't a 'sex on the first date' kind of guy but there was just something about the way Axel was looking at him...he just couldn't bring himself to stop what was happening.

"Ok..." he replied, deciding to do something impulsive for once in his life.

_...TO BE CONTINUED..._

Author's Note:

**(1) **this is the Hawaiian for 'hello', this is pretty much how I answer the phone and greet people all the time

**(2) **I know he's only a side character in this fic but I thought I'd play around with his personality a bit because it bugs we when people stereotype him as this stoic, standoffish, emo kid – I know he's a librarian but still...

**(3) **this is Hawaiian for thank you, I think, again it's a word I use a lot in my everyday conversation...just to clarify I'm not Hawaiian

Last instalment coming soon :D

Sad times, end of this story :( but if you like this check out the first chapter of my 2nd story 'If It Looks Like Beer :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. A Walk On The Wild Side

**Holy Crap! Sorry this took me so long. Usual disclaimer (I don't own these characters) but updated from late disclaimer I've now inherited a cat called Izzy and am buying a fish called Sylar XD**

My Animal And Other Families – A Three Shots Comedy

Shot 3: A Walk On The Wild Side

"Wow!" Roxas thought as he fell back onto Axel's mattress, his face slightly flushed. "I can't believe I'm actually going to do this." Roxas had never been one for, as Demyx so charmingly put it, 'giving it away for free' but at the same time he wanted to be impulsive and spontaneous for a change and Axel seemed the perfect person to be impulsive and spontaneous with.

"You alright down there?" Axel asked, grinning at the blonde underneath him. Roxas nodded and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into another kiss. Their tongues collided in heated passion for a few minutes before Axel pulled back slightly. Roxas looked up into his brilliant jade eyes, the expression they held was unreadable.

"What?" he asked, panting slightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"(1) the older teen asked. Roxas hesitated slightly. "Because if you don't that's fine, I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do." The blonde bit his lip.

"I've never done anything like this before..." Roxas began. Axel's eyes widened slightly.

"Really? How old are you? You're not under-age are you?" he asked. Roxas could distinctly hear the worry in his voice.

"God no! I mean I've never done anything like this before on the first date." he reiterated. Axel relaxed considerably.

"Thank god!" he sighed and kissed Roxas' lips gently. "For a moment there you had me worried." Roxas grinned and kissed him back. The pair sat in silence for a minute then Axel got off the bed and extended his hand to Roxas. "Shall we go back downstairs and finish the film." Roxas smiled and took the red head's hand.

"Have you got anything less bloody?" he asked as Axel pulled him to his feet.

"Twilight?" Axel grinned, Roxas pulled a face.

"Anything less gay?"(2) he asked. Axel laughed and pulled him into another kiss.

"I've got some comedy shows and frozen pizza, if you fancy it." he said grinning at the blonde, who beamed back at him.

"Sounds like a good plan."

A few hours later Axel and Roxas were still sitting on Axel's huge sofa watching Dara O'Brien(3) and finishing off a large four cheese pizza. Sora and Lea were curled up asleep on one of the other chairs, Lea had curled himself around Sora's neck so the retriever looked like he was wearing a fluffy red scarf. Axel put the plate he was holding down on the coffee table.

"So," he began, running a hand through his spiky red hair. "what do you fancy doing now?" he asked.

"I don't mind." Roxas smiled.

"Well they look comfy enough." Axel remarked indicating the two dozing animals. "Seems a shame to wake them." He brushed a lock of Roxas' soft blonde hair behind his ears. "You can stay here tonight if you want to. I'd like you to stay tonight." Roxas blushed slightly, maybe he could still be spontaneous and impulsive just not in the way he had originally thought.

"That sounds like a good plan." he said and kissed Axel softly. The red haired teen grinned and lay back on the sofa, pulling Roxas down with him so the pair could fall asleep and still see the TV screen. The sofa was so comfortable and the steady rhythm of Axel's breathing so hypnotic that Roxas quickly found himself falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning Roxas awoke to find himself sleeping on a sofa in the arms of a red haired guy. For a brief moment he forgot that he was at Axel's house until he noticed that the bald Irish guy who had been talking last night was still talking after the DVD had looped back to the beginning again. He felt Axel stir beneath him.

"Hi." he smiled at him.

"Morning Bed-Head." Axel grinned. Roxas put a hand to his head, half of it was still spiky the other half was flat from where he had been lying. He blushed, slightly embarrassed. Axel kissed him softly. "You still look adorable." he told him. Roxas blushed again and the pair got up, stretching. "Coffee?"

"Yes please." Roxas replied and followed Axel into the kitchen. He watched as the red head produced two Rolling Stones mugs and began making their drinks.

"So," Axel began as he handed Roxas a steaming cup of coffee. "usually after I spend the night with someone I quite like to have the relationship talk." Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Relationship talk?" he asked. Axel grinned.

"Yeah I mean I'd like to see you again on, at least, a semi-regular basis." he said and took a sip of coffee. "How about you?"

"I'd like that too, I mean I'd like to see you again." the blonde said blushing..

"If I'm honest I'd like to see a lot of you." Axel said. "You're funny, you're sweet and you're sexy." Roxas blushed harder, why couldn't he control the blood rushing to his face?

"I'd like to see you a lot too." he said. Axel smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead. Roxas felt something brushing against his legs, he looked down to see Lea entwining his tail around his right leg. The russet cat looked up at Roxas and meowed softly.

"Lea thinks I should see a lot of you too." Axel said scratching Sora, who had also appeared in the kitchen, behind the ears. Roxas smiled at the cat and then at Axel.

"I think he's right." he said. The two teens stayed silent for a few minutes then Axel spoke.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend then?" he asked. Roxas looked taken aback.

"Pardon?" Had he heard that right?

"Do you want to be my boyfriend then?" Axel asked again.

"But we hardly know each other." Roxas replied, the logical part of his brain kicking in. Axel shrugged.

"We can get to know each other and still be in a relationship." he said. Roxas thought about this for a second, he did really like Axel and who said you couldn't couldn't be in a relationship and get to know someone at the same time. If he was really honest with himself that was exactly what he thought 'seeing each other' meant. Except when you were 'seeing someone' there wasn't the commitment and, in theory, if you so desired to you could start seeing someone else at the same time.

"Yeah I'd like that." he said finally. Axel took the coffee cup from him, put it down on the counter and pulled Roxas into a passionate kiss.

"So it's official, you're stuck with me and I'm not letting you go. Got it memorized."

_THE END_

Author's Note:

**(1) **I thought I'd better make Axel ask that, gotta remember I only rated this about T.

**(2)**I may receive hatred for this and I know that many people like it but in this instance I am author so I choose characters opinion :p

**(3) **Dara O'Brien is an Irish comedian and if you haven't heard of him firstly why not? and secondly check him out on youtube (especially Dara O'Brien on kids)

Sorry if this chapter kind of sucks and sorry it took so long I've had a wicked case of Writer's Block and this was the best I could come up with. (Again sorry.)


End file.
